The Four
by DyingEmber
Summary: 5000 yrs. ago in Egypt, a sorceror did the unthinkable, creating four unstoppable creatures of darkness. A group of wizards managed to seal them away. Now, in present-day Japan, they have been unleashed. R&R and pleaz send tips!Thanx
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh (duh), SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
Prologure: Legend  
  
5000 years ago in ancient Egypt, a power-hungry sorcerer sought to control the four elements. With that omnipotent power at his disposal, he could force the all of the known world to bow before him. Fortunately, he failed. He was too weak to handle all the power; it would have destroyed him.  
  
But he found another way. He chose four of the purest, most innocent children he could find, and tricked them into performing the ritual. Their names were Yami Mutou, Bakura Itsumo, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar. Yami became the element of fire, Bakura became the element of water and ice, Seto became the element of air and wind, and Marik became the element of earth. He had created four of the most powerful shadow creatures ever.  
  
But all did not go as planned. The Four despised their maker for what he did to them. They were cursed forever, and they wanted vengeance. They rebelled against the sorcerer, killing and maiming him beyond belief. Without their master to control them, they were set loose upon Egypt. They destroyed everyone who crossed their path.  
  
At last a few of the people had enough. Six mages rose up against the dark beings, hoping to forever rid the sands of their plague. But they were far to powerful for the mages to terminate by then, having mastered their powers. The mages didn't know what to do. The Four seemed indestructible. There was only one way to bring about an end to this terror that had befallen their home.  
  
They imprisoned the four elements in a hidden tomb, deep within the ground. But they were forced to sacrifice themselves in the process.  
  
The sands of time slowly erased the memory of what had happened from the minds of the people. But there are a few who have not forgotten. We are the descendents of the six mages. We guard the tomb, awaiting the day that the Prophecy will be fulfilled. We are the Watchers. 


	2. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! But I do own this idea so don't steal it.  
  
The Four  
  
Chapter 1: Resurrection  
  
Eternal darkness.  
  
Everlasting pain.  
  
Unbearable silence.  
  
The hunger eats away at me, devouring me from the inside out. I am famished yet there is nothing I can do to relieve the hunger pains I suffer. The once dull pain has only grown, thriving on my emptiness until I feel that all the blood of the world cannot sate me.  
  
The impenetrable darkness envelops me, pressing in on me, suffocating; choking the life from me. The insufferable silence thunders through my mind, escalating to a deafening roar. I have lost all feeling but that of pain; I am now blind, deaf, and mute.  
  
Will this torture never end?  
  
I lay curled in a fetal position, leathery crimson wings folding around me creating a cocoon. All my senses have been robbed from me. My vengeance towards those that have imprisoned me increases with each tick of the clock. It festers at my soul, a slavering beast hungering for vengeance. I will find an escape from this hellish place and extract my revenge on the six that have trapped me here. And if not them, all of their descendants shall taste my wrath and suffer profusely. That is a promise.  
  
I know not how long I have been entombed in this void, this empty gaping abyss. Time crawls by silently, fearing to make itself known. Have I been here years? Decades? Centuries? Empires could have risen and fallen to mere ruins on the outside and I would never have known, had no recollection of their coming or passing. Does Egypt still stand or has it been lost to the sands of time? Do its people still remember the horror that we visited on them, or has fire and water erased all memory of us?  
  
Blinding light.  
  
Rushing Wind.  
  
The air before me starts to shift and stir. An oval of blinding golden light appears. Wind whirrs around me, a cacophony of screams. The gateway. It has finally opened to me. But how? Who would be foolish enough to set loose upon the earth four of the most feared creatures to have ever stained Egyptian history? We were called the Plague, giving death and destruction wherever we passed. We who were thought to be the angry gods of Chaos, the four bringers of the Apocalypse.  
  
I uncurl my body and descend through the portal, falling to my hands and knees on the other side, my leaden wings draped lifelessly across the cold, stone floor on either side of me. I hear gasps and the sound the sound of metal clattering to stone. Am I free of my personal hell? I felt a slight displacement of air as the gateway closed behind me. I slowly raise my head, blood-filled eyes glazed at first but soon focusing on the group of people assembled before me, a range of different expressions plastered on their faces, the most common being that of terror and disbelief.  
  
Three of the people were female. One had flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes. She had light porcelain skin and wore loose black clothes. The second was with wavy blonde hair and deep violet eyes. She was dressed in skin-tight purple and white material, with a crossbow and wooden arrows at her side. The third was tall, most likely taller than I, and was dressed in Egyptian styled clothes. She had tanned skin, long raven hair, and sapphire eyes. Her robes were off white and had a golden necklace with the sennen eye about her slender neck. So she has the Sennen Tauk does she? I would change that, but not now, when I had regained my strength. She alone maintained a sense of calm.  
  
My eyes roamed to the last of my little welcoming party. One, the older of the two, had autumn brown hair and dull, terrified eyes. He was tall and solidly built with broad shoulders and a square chest. The second was probably a foot or more shorter and a lean, lithe body. Shock coursed through me when I laid my eyes on him. Marik? But no, there were differences, although they could easily be mistaken for twin brothers. He had light, clear lavender eyes and shoulder-length bleach blonde hair, whereas Marik had dark purple eyes which were more narrow and wild bleach blonde hair. This teenager, for that was what he surely was, was also shorter than my friend Marik. They had the same tanned-bronze skin though. He was dressed in a light purple, almost white, sleeveless hooded shirt that stopped an inch or above his khaki-colored pants. He had a dagger hanging about his waist and had on gold bracelets and necklaces, and diamond-shaped gold earrings dangled from his ears.  
  
By now the blonde woman had taken out her crossbow and loaded it, and the Marik look-alike had a hand clasped around his dagger handle. They think those will stop me? Foolish mortals, they are sadly mistaken. Those arrows she has would most likely not even be able to pierce my wings.  
  
I stood shakily, white-hot pain lancing through me and almost sending me back down to my knees. After the waves of pain had subsided a bit, I unfurled my wings and stretched them to their full extent. Re, it felt so good after all this time. My snake-like tail lashed out behind me like another appendage, able to grab things just as well as my clawed hands. All except the raven-haired woman backed up a few paces watching my display wearily. The lavender-eyed teen had unsheathed his dagger and it glittered dangerously, catching the flickering torchlight.  
  
I folded my wings behind me and took a few steps forward, glancing around the enclosure I was in. It was an underground cavern, two rows of stone pillars with serpents twining around them running along either side, supporting the structure. The serpents' emerald gem stoned eyes seemed to be watching, waiting for something to happen. I peered over my shoulder to see four stone archways each with the symbols of our names and pictures of us carved upon them. I saw myself emblazoned on one surrounded by fire; there were black candles placed in a semi-circle before it, with tools of ritual placed strategically around them.  
  
Looking forward once again I spied a huge stone tablet rising from the center of the room. Hieroglyphs and etchings depicted our legend and how we were entombed within the ground. The last image showed the mages sealing our tomb. One mage in particular caught my eye; it was the auburn- haired man.  
  
The anger boiled within me, a venomous serpent twisting through my body, heating me to the very marrow of my bones. Lava and molten rock flowed through my veins as I looked from stone to man. He is related to those that imprisoned us! I was only a few paces away from him now. He seemed paralyzed with fear, so he had not yet moved away. My arm snapped out so fast the mortals only saw a blur, and I enclosed his throat in a lethal grip. His flesh was heated sweat slipping around my fingers. Though I was a raging wildfire inside, I maintained a calm, impassive front. I raised my other arm and gently ran one claw down his face. The pressure increased ever so slightly and he winced as a thin line of blood appeared.  
  
I, however, smirked as I leaned forward and lapped up the sweet, red liquor. I felt him shudder, and heard rather than saw his hand go up, ready to strike me. I removed my hand from his neck and easily caught his wrist before it could make contact. I bought my mouth down to his newly bared throat and pressed my fangs against his quickening pulse. I increased my pressure so that my fangs punctured the soft, plaint skin, burrowing my teeth in the sweet warmth. Luscious blood poured forth, filling my mouth. How I craved for this intoxicating elixir of life. He quivered beneath me. Poor weak mortal. The crimson water was lessening, the flood beginning to falter. I was slowly draining away his life force, and I loved the feeling. I reveled in his suffering; I wasn't using my anesthetic saliva to relieve his pain. Why should I? The last drops of blood dripped into my mouth, and I let him go. The now life-less body crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Damien!" the redhead crushed past me and knelt beside the fallen man, but I paid her no heed. I turned and moved back to the gateways. I moved to the one that depicted Marik surrounded by vines. I chanted in Egyptian and soon the stone slid up and a glowing portal appeared. Out of it flew Marik, almost colliding into me. At the last moment he veered and flared his dark, forest green wings. He landed on a stone ledge and melted into the shadows, until all that remained were two luminous, violet eyes.  
  
I moved next to Bakura, whose stone had ice and water raging around him. The same words flowed from my tongue. The stone rose, portal burning brightly. The albino literally fell from the portal as if he had just tumbled from a cliff, and landed with a thud on the cold, hard floor. He lay panting heavily for a minute before starting to get to his feet. Once on them he staggered towards the blonde who raised her crossbow. He snorted, knocked it from her grasp, and furiously shook his head back and forth, sending his silvery tresses whipping. "It's about time, Yami," he rasped, sounding as though it hurt to speak. I waved my hand dismissively at him, and moved on to Seto's tomb. I thought that his awakening would be the same as the other two. He always was the weakest of they. He lay unmoving upon the damp rock, seemingly unconscious. I saw the Egyptian boy edge to the side and picking up the discarded crossbow. I just ignored this and moved to Seto, kneeling at his side. I grabbed hold of his shoulder and shook him, trying to awaken him from his slumber. He stirred slightly, storm cloud gray wings rasping across the ground, and as his cerulean eyes blinking upon me.  
  
"Y-ya-mi?" he asked, confused. I nodded my head yes and helped him to his feet, throwing his arm upon my shoulder to support him as he swayed. I heard a whoosh of air and look to see a wooden arrow heading straight to Seto's heart. Before we knew it, Bakura's dark blue wing intercepted it causing it to fall to the ground, leaving only a small scrape on the blue wing. We looked to see who shot the arrow to reveal the lavender-eyed one holding the crossbow at us, already reloaded looking at my friends, I saw the briefest glimmer of surprise as they too noticed his uncanny resemblance to Marik. At that moment there was a flourish of wings and I looked up to see Marik rising from the ledge. The kid, obviously stupid, let loose another arrow at Marik as he whirled, also having heard the emerald-winged one's take-off.  
  
~~~ Malik's P.O.V.~~~  
I turned as I heard wings beating against the air. Damn! I had completely forgotten about the fourth one. I fired the crossbow at him, in my haste barley taking the time to aim. I would be lucky to have the arrow just graze him with a shot like that. The violet-eyed demon raised his left wing and the arrow simply just bounced off. I bent my head, fumbling around with the ammunition, hearing him coming. Something slammed right into me and knocked me hard into the wall. Stars danced before me and my vision swam as my head hit the unforgiving stone behind and the breath was knocked from my lungs.  
  
"DARE try to KILL me MORTAL?" a low, wrathful voice growled into my ear. I raised my head to meet the piercing, violet eyes; a few shades darker than my own, and a glowing eye above. It looked exactly like my sister Isis's tauk, which allowed her vision of the past, present, and future. That was all I could make out in the darkness, Dark? Oh, he had his wing raised around us blocking the light from the torches.  
  
He had pinned me against the wall, my hands immobilized above my head in one of his calloused ones and he was using his legs to hold mine. I had dropped the crossbow when he collided and only had my daggers now. Not that I could reach them anyways.  
  
"Well?" I just growled in response, struggling to free myself, but to no avail. "Heheh, feisty aren't we now, little human?" He laughed and I felt sharp incisors skim down my neck. My struggles increased violently as I pulled in the opposite direction from the questing fangs.  
  
"Marik! Don't kill him yet," the one called Yami commanded from behind, obviously the leader.  
  
"Why not?" Marik purred. "I see you already fed." He must have been talking about Damien, who had been drained by Yami. A sudden sharp pain coursed from my neck. I thought he wasn't going to kill me. My thoughts grew muddled as a thick fog rolled over my mind. Then the darkness rose up and engulfed me.  
  
~~~Yami P.O.V~~~  
  
Re forsaken bastard! After I told Marik not to bite the kid he went and did it anyways! I stalked over and grabbed one of his wings near where it connected to his shoulder and yanked. He hissed in rage and pain as he let his victim go, who slumped to the ground unconscious. Marik cursed at me in Egyptian, baring his wickedly curved fangs. I bared mine as well, spreading my wings threateningly. He, of course, backed down, lowering his wings in submission.  
  
"Fine," he spat. "Guess I'll just have to eat on the go!" He gave me a psychotic smile. He knew he was irritating me but I would not allow him to get under my skin.  
  
"Your pushing it Marik," I growled furiously. The blonde Egyptian just kept smirking at me. I turned back to the others in the room. Seto was leaning against the wall, Bakura helping his quivering body to stay balanced. If luck be on our side he will still be able to fly. "Seto you can fly, right?"  
  
"I think so." His voice was still a little shaky but he was no longer stuttering. That was a good sign. I jumped up, wings against the air and motioned for the others to follow. I was annoyed to see Marik still holding his prisoner. He slung the shorter teen over one shoulder and rose from the ground. The humans did not try to stop us as we left, Bakura supporting Seto through the twisting labyrinth of tunnels and Marik still holding his prisoner.  
  
I led the way in what I thought was the correct direction. I saw a curved archway up ahead, and a moment later we passed under it, bursting into the fresh night air. Re, it felt so good to be free! Thousands of white paint splatters dotted the ebony canvas. A warm spring wind blew my hair around and gently caressed my skin. We were finally free.  
  
~~~Cavern, normal P.O.V~~~  
  
Why did you let them get away?! And take Malik?! For god's sake Isis, he is your brother!" The explosion came from a now thoroughly pissed of blonde woman.  
  
"Mai come down," the redhead tried soothing the distressed girl. But she would not be comforted.  
  
"Isis do you have ANY idea what you have done?!"  
  
"So every beginning must have an end, every end must have a beginning," Isis murmured cryptically.  
  
"So your saying this is how it is supposed to end? Over my dead body!" Mai yelled at the black-haired Egyptian woman. Isis only smiled softly  
  
"No. It has only just begun."  
  
TBC  
  
Cool! I finally updated. By the way thank you so much for your reviews people. And I would really appreciate some ideas for I have a bad case of writers' block for all my stories. Onegai!? Well arigatou and Ja ne.  
  
P.S~ I will have a Japanese translation page up somewhere soon, but right now I feel to sick to bother. Damn them! I went into a hospital feeling fine and came out with being sick! Grrr. 


End file.
